


Holding onto you.

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also Jongdae, Arranged Marriage, Baekhyun and Chanyeol lack morals, Baekhyun does kills humans and Chanyeol supports it, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Fantasy, Jongdae helps Baekhyun with his dead bodies and he has no problem with it, Lycan Chanyeol, Lycans, M/M, Magic, Mentions of black magic, Mentions of torture and rape (not Chanbaek or anyone closely related to them), Mpreg, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Baekhyun, Vampire/lycan hybrids, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, a 280 year old vampire lives and breathes the modern era. That’s why he never expected to find himself caught in between an arrangement his Elders made more than 700 years ago.





	Holding onto you.

Baekhyun turns around in front of the mirror, inspecting that every part of his costume is perfectly in place. He pulls at the ends of his bow tie to line it and checks that no buttons from his satin vest is unclasped. Giving himself a victorious smile and using his index finger to smudge the black eyeliner on the lower line of his eyes, he's almost ready to go, he just needs his trench coat and his shoes.

If someone had told Baekhyun that he would've been parodying his own attires from 180 years ago, he would've probably slit that person's throat in the act. He remembers himself not being a very patient _person_ back then. He does prides on his ability to adapt to changes and to the new world regiments, though, being alive for more than 280, considering his 23 years of human life has its perks, but right now, he just wants to enjoy this Halloween night.

He finishes putting on his shoes and grabs his jacket to put it on; the doorbell rings,  and so he rushes his steps to the kitchen and presses the unlocking button, the annoying ring sound that emits always hurts his ears but he's getting used to it by now.

"For being a vampire, you’re fucking slow." Baekhyun hears Jongdae's voice coming from the small drawing room; he rolls his eyes as he steps into the living room to find him. Baekhyun blinks furiously when he comes in sight with his best friend moving around on a wheel chair, an automatic wheel chair. The thing has a tripod coming from below the seat and up to Jongdae's eye level where a black iPad is settled too.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Baekhyun asks, quirking an amused eyebrow.

"Stephen Hawking duh." Jongdae sighs. "And I always thought you were smarter."

"Anyway," Baekhyun shakes his head, "how did you got up here like that?"

"Ah, that very friendly old lady that lives three doors down helped me. She was very nice." Baekhyun snorts. "Wait… what are you?" Jongdae squints his eyes.

"Well, I am─"

"Please don't tell me you're a _vampire_." Jongdae says, a very big lack of emotions on his voice and giving his friend a stoic look.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." It's Baekhyun’s proud answer. Jongdae groans, he presses a button on the controls pad and the chairs starts swirling around.

"We're supposed to be going to a costume contest! Vampires don't win contests anymore!"

"I'll take that as an offense." Baekhyun says and interposes a foot under a wheel, making the chair come to an abrupt stop and almost sending Jongdae off and to the floor. "And I found this clothes on an antiques store a few days ago, the saleslady swore to me that they were authentic Victorian' attires."

"Are they?" Jongdae quirks an eyebrow.

"Obviously not.” Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. “The label says _Made in China_."

Jongdae hums. "You also look paler than usual."

Baekhyun shrugs. "I thought it would be a good occasion to not wear any foundation on my face since, you know, vampires should look pale and shit."

Jongdae snorts. "Appropriate. Are you wearing contact lenses? That white eye looks cool."

"Uh... no. I'm thirsty." Baekhyun flickers his eyes away, feeling the uncomfortable itching on his throat acting up again.

"Should I be worried?" Jongdae asks carefully.

"Not until my other eye turns white as well. I have it covered, let's go." Baekhyun motions with his head to the door and takes his coat from the couch, waiting for Jongdae to move ahead. It will be hell having to move around a crowded place with Jongdae sitting on that chair.

….

The club is packed, with people freely going in and out at every given second. Baekhyun stills for a moment, focusing on holding his breath to keep at bay the mix of smells tickling his nose and the pounding heartbeats from each person in there; he can feel the mouthwatering warmth radiating from the humans’ bodies. Get carried away by his own instincts is something Baekhyun cannot afford at this point of his life, he has been through a lot, learnt a lot and experienced a lot more among the years to just succumb to his animalistic desires like a newbie. He closes his eyes and opens them again just a second later, smiling.

"You okay?" Jongdae asks as he looks up at his friend.

"Yeah." Baekhyun nods.

"If you feel uncomfortable we can leave." He points with his thumb at his back, where the parking lot is.

"Absolutely not, we came here to have fun." Baekhyun’s smile widens, showing off his large, sharp fangs.

"Are you sure? I don't think I want to deal with another body like last month." Jongdae mumbles, leaning closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I already apologized. It wasn't one of my best moments."

"Fine, but if you start to feel like you can't handle it anymore─"

"I'll be fine."

"─overwhelmed or like─"

"Jongdae."

"─sinking your teeth on someone's neck, just tell me and we'll─"

"Yes! Okay!" Baekhyun exclaims, groaning and rubbing his face in exasperation, gathering attention from the people around them.

"With that settled, let’s get in then." Jongdae grins as he starts to wheel himself among the crowd of people, yelling _super genius, theoretical physicist, astrophysicist and cosmologist coming through. Move bitch or I'll wheel over your foot!_ Baekhyun wants to slam his head on the nearest wall out of embarrassment, but decides against it, is not like it's gonna hurt him anyway.

Inside is no better, but Jongdae manages to get through to the bar with no problem, receiving a few _cool man_ and another few high fives on the way. Baekhyun lets out the breath he’s holding and waits, the mixed smell of alcohol, sweat and cigarettes is strong enough to overshadow any other scent that could prick on his senses and he's thankful for it. He hears Jongdae ordering a drink and wastes no time on crooking his finger to the other bartender for him to get close.

Baekhyun smiles his charming smile, Jongdae notices and it's then when he knows his friend is up to something. Baekhyun leans in to speak on the bartender's ear and subtly slides a plastic bag over the bar for the guy behind the counter to take. Jongdae quirks an eyebrow and crosses his arms against his chest when the guy smiles back at Baekhyun and leaves with the bag.

"What are you doing?" He frowns.

"I want to get drunk." Baekhyun shrugs.

"You _can't._ "

"I can." He gives the bartender a quick glance, who has his back turn at them and his hands move fast in front of him. Jongdae lifts an inquisitive eyebrow. "Quick story, the other day I fed on a very, very drunk homeless guy and just like that, I’m stumbling my way back to my apartment! Like a real drunkard! Isn't that amazing?" Baekhyun excitedly explains, his eyes shining in awe.

"Your point being..."

Baekhyun deflates. "My point is, I can get drunk if the blood I drink is intoxicated with alcohol."

"So you gave the guy a bag of blood?" Baekhyun nods. "How did you get him to... oh," Jongdae mumbles, his lips stretching on a small 'o', "you compelled him." Baekhyun nods again. "Clever."

"So!" Baekhyun exclaims once he receives his drink and a piece of paper with a phone number that he shoves in the pocket of his pants to be forgotten and destroyed when he sends his costume to the dry cleaner. "Let’s dance!"

"I can't dance, I have to stick to the purpose of my costume." Jongdae shakes his head.

"Fine, let's go swirl that chair then!" Baekhyun hears Jongdae's protests as he pushes him towards the dance floor, receiving all kinds of amused and annoyed looks, but he couldn't care less.

The music is loud, pounding on the walls of the club. He's lost count of how much he has drunk but the room is starting to spin around, so probably a lot. Using his jacket to sneak in a bag full of blood bags was indeed a very good idea.

He can feel sticky and sweaty bodies brushing against his and laughter booming somewhere in the distance, but he's too preoccupied with the pair of hands holding his waist as he rubs his ass on someone's half-hard dick to care. Getting laid wasn't part of tonight's plan, but it won't hurt... too much. Not for him at least.

Baekhyun turns around in the arms of the stranger and in between his dizziness and the blurriness of his sight, he swears he has seen those eyes before. He shrugs it off a second later and sneaks his hands around the man's neck, pulling him closer so he can grind his hips against the other's, looking for the friction his drunk and aroused body is asking him, at the same time he attacks the man’s lips on a sloppy kiss that doesn't last long. Baekhyun can feel someone pulling at the loops of his slacks; he groans in between rough kisses and wiggles his ass for whoever is annoying him, to let go.

"Baekhyun!" He hears Jongdae's voice from above the music. Why his hearing senses are not failing him, considering how drunk he is, he doesn't know. "We should go!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Baekhyun yells. "Not with you at least!" He giggles and goes back to his task of devouring the man’s lips, who takes the opportunity to give Jongdae a very creepy smile when Baekhyun moves down to press his lips on his neck. Jongdae swallows, he doesn't like this.

Getting up from his chair and forgetting about the stupid contest, Jongdae manages to unlatch Baekhyun from the other man’s body, but his friend is worse than a deadweight when he finally unwraps his arms from the guy's neck and lets himself slump against Jongdae instead. Jongdae groans as he stumbles back and falls on his ass on the chair again, Baekhyun over him with his head on his shoulder and his legs on a very awkward position.

"Well, better than having to carry you all the way outside." Jongdae grunts, fumbling with Baekhyun's body to get him to a better position so he can start wheeling outside the club. He looks over his shoulder, but the man is not there anymore. A shiver runs down his spine, that was one creepy guy and he's sure he saw the flash of a pair of fangs under the white lights just a moment ago.

"I've never seen a drunk vampire before," Jongdae says as he gets closer to his car "but you my friend, are no fun."

Baekhyun lets out a sleepy moan and adjust himself on Jongdae's lap, crashing his thighs on a painful way.

"I love you, you know." Baekhyun's mumbles are barely understandable, weakly smacking his chest.

"Yeah, right. I would believe that if you had the decency to stay sober to see me win that costume contest and that magnificent bottle of Jack Daniel's I won, which I'm not sharing with you, by the way." Jongdae grits his teeth, struggling to shove his hand inside his back pocket to retrieve his keys. "I won't deal with another drunk Baekhyun ever again." He shakes his head, finally fishing out his keys.

He inserts them on the lock of the passenger side and tries to stand, but it's taking him a lot of effort and his legs are numb for being on a sitting position almost the whole night, but when he finally manages to get on his feet and Baekhyun on his arms, he doesn't get to open the door when something hard hits him on the back of his head and a sharp pain courses from his neck to his lower back. Jongdae groans, falling first on his knees and then slumping on the floor completely. He blinks slowly, trying to focus his vision and stop his head from spinning. There's a voice that sounds a hell lot like Baekhyun calling his name and then some struggling but he can't focus and when the silence finally reaches his ears, Jongdae lets unconsciousness take over him.

….

Baekhyun blinks his eyes open; he can feel his throat drying out and a slight burnt running on his veins. He shifts his body but a small pain stops him from trying further so instead, he focuses on the ornate ceiling above him. A colorful glass dome that reflects on the walls with the sun, forming a varied color sequence on the beige walls. Instinctively, he brushes his thumb on the ring finger of his right hand, letting out a sigh of relief when he feels the thick golden band there. The sun is high up in the sky, for what he can see through the glasses, he must have overslept, he thinks, but then it hits him. He's not in his apartment and definitely not on Jongdae's. Alert, and ignoring the sudden and slight dizziness, he looks around; the room looks awfully familiar, with its high walls in a beige color and a Victorian wallpaper adorning them, the marble floors and the big chandelier hanging from the other end of the room.

"You're awake." A familiar voice echoes through the room and Baekhyun turns around fast, his senses more awake than ever.

Standing a few feet away from him is a short man, hands on his back and wearing all black: black turtleneck, black pants and a black trench coat that reaches past his knees. Thick lips slightly pursed, pale and half-lidded eyes, he hasn't change at all. Behind him is another man, a tad taller than him and in all black as well. His skin is slightly darker but lacks the glowiness of a tanned person; there's a pair of heavy eye-bags under his eyes and his white hair is a styled mess.

"What am I doing here?" Baekhyun asks, begrudgingly.

"I thought it was time for you to come home." The man says, giving him a small smile and a nod.

"You flied me, unconscious, all the way from Seoul to Bucharest... and I’m pretty sure is not because you missed me. Why?" Baekhyun speaks in between gritted teeth.

"We have important issues to discuss." And in that moment, the big double wooden doors open, letting a small crowd of men enter the room. Baekhyun observes in silence how two other men stop behind the two vampires. He eyes Jongdae being pulled by one of them, his feet instinctively urges him to move, but he knows better, so he stays in his place and waits. Five other tall guys walk around him to stand on the other side. He takes in the image, most of them are unfamiliar faces, but he knows what this is about, he knows _what_ the other five guys are.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't have anything to discuss with you, _father_." His tone drips with sarcasm.

 _"What?!"_ Jongdae's screeching voice fills the silence in the room and Baekhyun turns to look at him again as he struggles in the arms of the vampire. Baekhyun widens his eyes, his protective instincts telling him to reach for his friend and get him out of there. Jongdae really is stupid.

"Shut up, Jongdae." Baekhyun hisses.

"What do you mean _father_? You fucking," he groans, the man's arm tightening around his neck "you fucking told me he was dead!"

"Not my real father!" Baekhyun yells out of desperation, taking a step forward and only stopping when his sire's bodyguard growls at him. "My sire, he turned me, shut up now!" And Jongdae does, mainly because it's getting hard to breath with that arm around his neck. "A new pet, huh?" Baekhyun says, pointing at the white-haired vampire with his head. "Permanent this time? Or are you going to rip off his head as soon as he bores you, _Kyungsoo_?"

Kyungsoo lets out a silent laugh, shaking his head as he takes a step towards him. Baekhyun stills, feeling the heavy aura of his sire around him, almost on a suffocating way.

"I tracked you down for almost 98 years. I have to say you're not easy to locate, and when I finally did, you managed to escape again." Kyungsoo sighs.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, genuinely confused.

"Remember the Carnival in Florence?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

"That was you?" He points his finger at Kyungsoo. "You tried to fucking kill me?"

"It wasn't on the original plans but─"

"You stabbed me with a fucking silver blade!" Baekhyun shrieks, remembering the indelible scar marring the pale skin of his chest.

"Technically, it wasn't me." Kyungsoo shrugs. "Minseok can be a little bit of an extremist." He points at the vampire holding Jongdae.

Baekhyun stares at the man with the arm around Jongdae’s neck; his jaw clenches and his shoulders tense, is not the time nor the place to let his surprise show. "I danced with you, at the party." Minseok smirks. "I knew you look familiar."

"Then again, three years ago in Argentina, you jumped off that cliff." Kyungsoo chuckles.

"And you killed my lover." Baekhyun says, crossing his arms against his chest, remembering that hot Argentinian model he got for himself. A shame.

"But you're finally here. We," Kyungsoo looks around, "are finally here."

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, finally acknowledging the other men standing behind him.

"I never agreed to this."

"The deal stipulates all generations, including the future ones. You wouldn't want to be the loose end of a war between two worlds, would you?" Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

Baekhyun keeps silent, pondering on Kyungsoo's words. Of course he doesn't want to be the cause for a war. But he also doesn't want to be forced into an arranged married to save all those vampires' asses he doesn't care about. Lycans are unmannered beasts, savages, the scum of the supernatural world. At least that’s what he was taught. But then again, four of them are standing behind him, cladded in expensive looking suits, straight backs and deep frowns on their faces. Eyes glimmering with a hint of amber every time they blink.

"Why is the warlock here?" Baekhyun asks carefully instead, glancing to his side where a blond male is standing, a small smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes.

"The contract must be sealed with magic." Kyungsoo reminds him with a serious tone. "A witch or a warlock must be present to close each union. He's also a whole package deal with the dogs." He waves his hand off and Baekhyun hears the growls behind his back.

"What if I refuse?" The vampire narrows his eyes.

"Your friend dies." Kyungsoo nods once and he hears Jongdae's screeching behind his sire's back.

"Stop! Fine! Fine, I will."

“See?” Kyungsoo turns to his pets. “Easy.”

Baekhyun turns around, his eyes moving among the four lycans standing next to each other and wonders who would be the lucky one to share this hell with him. His question is answered quickly enough when the second taller one takes a step forward. His lips are pressed on a thin line and his eyebrows are furrowed on a way that makes him look like he's smelling something bad, but even then, Baekhyun can tell the man's not ugly. He's young with boyish features marring his face and auburn hair perfectly styled up on a tuft, almond shaped eyes that glimmer despite his scowl.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun." The warlock says, extending both of his arms for the men to take each of his hands. He places their hands together, his above Chanyeol's; Baekhyun can feel the coldness of the man's own ring grazing his palm. Ironic, how Baekhyun wears his ring to avoid being burn by the sun and be allowed to live another day, while Chanyeol only wears his to show off how ridiculously wealthy he probably is. The warlock envelopes their hands with his warm ones, squeezing softly and giving each a smile. He closes his eyes and it's then when Baekhyun feels an electric current slowly creeping in his body, tickling his fingers to then climb up his arms, shoulders and down to his stomach and legs. It's a weird sensation, but not uncomfortable, at least for him. He opens his eyes in time to see the glow coming from their joint hands. Chanyeol is twitching his lips in discomfort and his eyes flicker every now and then. "May you two remain together 'til the end of times." Luhan mumbles and a second later, he removes his hands.

"That's it?" Baekhyun asks, unbelieving. Luhan nods. "And I was hoping for a big wedding and a white dress." He mumbles sarcastically to himself.

Luhan takes a step back and nods to both sides of the room. Baekhyun turns to face Kyungsoo again, who has a wide smile plastered on his face. "What will happen to Jongdae?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll send him home." Kyungsoo promises. Baekhyun hesitates, his sire can be a deceptive creature, but he also knows that Kyungsoo always ─most of the times─ keeps his promises.

"Can I talk to him for a moment?" The vampire seems to hesitate for a moment, but nods nonetheless. He signals for Minseok to let him go as Baekhyun moves closer to them. "Dae."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Jongdae mumbles as he rubs his hand around his neck. Baekhyun snorts.

"I know. I will as soon as I am..." he looks back at the lycans "settled."

Jongdae nods. "Hey, at least he's handsome." He jokes, nudging the vampire in the arm. Baekhyun wants to laugh, he really does, but only a small smile creeps into his face, moving closer to wrap his arms around his friend. "Be careful okay?"

" _You_ be careful, you're the only human here."

"Right uh... you better go." Jongdae says, keeping his eyes on the lycan that seems ready to jump at them and snatch Baekhyun away from him. "He seems to be the jealous type."

Baekhyun scoffs, giving Jongdae one last squeeze before letting him go. He walks across the room, not sparing his sire another look, but he clearly hears the white-haired vampire words.

"Don't you think this was too easy?"

"We'll keep an eye on him." He hears Kyungsoo answer.

Baekhyun isn't happy at all, but it was better to just accept the deal than having to see his friend lying on the floor with a broken neck. He will figure what to do later.

He walks closer to Chanyeol, who's already offering him his hand. Baekhyun takes it and feels the warmth of his skin zipping through his body. The lycan is warmer than any other human body he's being in contact with, and he's not sure if that's a good thing or if it only helps to raise the uneasiness he's feeling. He supposes he'll find out sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> I built this AU taking bits from different references, from movies and TV series, to the different folklores about vampires and lycans around the world. It's a mix with a little bit of all I know, my researches and a few more that I came up with.  
> Here you will find Baekhyun being a real vampire, as in drinking human blood and killing people.
> 
> *If needed, more warnings will be added at the beginning of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> *Silver is used to restrain vampires from their powers (if they happen to have powers) or to just weaken them in some cultures, although it's not usual that the metal leaves scars on their skin, here it does bc I like the idea.  
> *Lycans are different from werewolves, although they kind of are from the same species.   
> *They are harder to kill than werewolves.   
> *Their appearance is different from werewolves; they take a more humanoide form and walk on two of their feet.


End file.
